CORRUPTED (REWRITTEN)
by RulerOfHere
Summary: SAME AS OLD CORRUPTED JUST REWRITTEN IF YOU DIDN"T ENJOY PLOT OF LAST CORRUPTED DON"T READ BECAUSE PLOT ISN"T GOING TO BE CHANGED!


**A/N: Hey guys as I said I'm going to be rewriting corrupted. So without further ado lets hop into this!**

* * *

 _?'s POV_

 _I lay on the cold, hard ground as my eyes slowly opened. Even though my eyes were no longer closed I still lay in a sea of darkness. I stood up, my hands feeling different then they usually did. I looked down. When I saw my hand, no wait stub, my brain flew away from reality. My body felt cold and heavy, like I couldn't move it an inch, yet at the same time, I felt I could lift a mountain._

 _The darkness slowly faded away and was replaced with a landscape. Grass replaced the endless abyss under me. Crunching of grass filled my ears as pigs, chickens, and other various animals roamed the new and strange world._ _  
_

 _A soft blue sky filled the darkness above me, as a yellow square of light lifted up from the horizon. White, uneven rectangles filled the now unclear sky. 'I think they're clouds,' I said in my head. Other things you'd find outside appeared, like water, trees, and flowers. After the world was built around me I saw a strange speck in the distance coming Closer to me. While I was blockish he looked like a normal human, he also held a glinting object in his right hand, that he dragged across the floor while he inched closer._

 _He stood face to face with me once he reached my body that didn't even carry a pulse. He looked exactly like me, same figure, hair, and face. Except his eyes. The were as white as the clouds in the sky. He lifted up his sword and I prepared for the end of my new and peaceful life. Instead of feeling impact I heard a loud noise. *BANG BANG BANG.* He smashed his cyan sword into the ground three times, then my new peaceful life shattered._

 _I looked like my non-blocky normal self. I had my cyan T-shirt and blue pants, my gray shoes and my ruffled brown hair. And we can't forget about my brown eyes. We were also back in the sea of black. "Steve." He said in a satanic voice. He did continue, but it was all cut off from my memories as he pierced me through the abdomen with his shining cyan sword. As I fell the banging continued. *BANG BANG BANG.* was all I heard repeating over and over again, until my breathing stopped and I left my once alive body._

 _*BANG BANG BANG.*_ The noise continued and I stepped out of bed. I was sporting my PJs that had creepers lined on them. I walked torward my kitchen and opened the door, being knocked off my feet in an instant. I looked down and saw a ginger girl's face in my chest. She wore a green tee and brown pants, she had gray boots atop her feet.

"I was worried..." was all I heard her say as she let her tears fall into my shirt. She looked up at me water in her green eyes. I ran my hand down her head and soothed her. Once calm she stood up and sat on my sofa awaiting me. I threw on my usual style of cyan shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes. Once finished I grabbed my luggage and headed out the door with my girlfriend, Alex, in foot.

We're going to Ireland to get away from the stress of the city and working at Mojang, The studio that made Minecraft, the over populated game. When I walked out there stood a man with a brown shirt, torn lightly at the sleeves, and soft gray pants. He wore black shoes on his feet. He also had a goatee that would make any man jealous.

"So Steve, you ready?" He asked me. He's also the founder of Mojang and my best friend.

"You bet." I said getting ready for the vacation of my life.

A silver car pulled up that carried two men. Alex and Notch walked inside and I followed. The person driving had snowy, white hair. He wore black pants and a grey shirt. He also had blue eyes and looked sickly pale, but that's his normal skin color. His name is Tony.

The other was Duncan. He had black eyes and curly, brown, hair. He wore a white shirt with an orange spot. He had black jeans and gray shoes. He's also Alex's brother. Her hair came from her dad and his from his mom.

We reached the airport and boarded the plane. I sat next to Alex with the window seat that was aligned with the wing so all I got to see was wing. Tony and Duncan sat next to each other and both had peanuts. Notch was already sleeping and Alex was reading a book. The plane took off and we reached the clouds. About an hour later, the man from my nightmare stood on the wing, staring directly at me with a wicked smile. Unlike my dream though half of him was covered in glass rock that looked almost like obsidian.

He lifted up his sword with both hands and was going to strike downwards. He stopped for a second waiting for my reaction. I shook my head no, but he just nodded yes and stabbed anyways. I looked around making sure to notify everyone I could. I saw some people sleeping, but one person stood out to me. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. She wore a baby blue tank top with khakis and sandals. I ignored it and started my announcement.

"EVERYBODY STAY CALM, BUT THE PLANES GOING TO CRASH!" I checked the piolet's cabin, but he already bailed. Gas masks fell down due to the attendant still being there. I hopped in my seat and put it on. I looked at Alex and hoped it wouldn't be the last time I saw her. The plane then did a nosedive into the water. I don't think anyone, other than me survived.

* * *

Word count: over 1000 **So how did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. So if you decide to share corrupted with anyone share it with anyone that likes minecraft. NOTICE: STORY WILL STAY THE SAME IM JUST REWRITTING IT SO IT CAN BE BETTER THEN THE LAST. CHAPTERS MIGHT BE LONGER.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time. Thanks for reading**

 **~RulerOfHere**


End file.
